The Prostitute
by Namine's angel
Summary: In 20XX, chaos meets up with a prostitute and changes her life. Much better than it sounds. Rated M for, well, sex.


It was another average evening for Lola. While business had been slow-only two guys had picked her up tonight-she was sure that it would pick up soon. Besides, the night air was refreshing. So, Lola leaned on the corner of an alleyway and waited for a customer. She didn't have to wait long. An older teen with white hair and brown skin spotted Lola and walked up to her. While the white hair was odd, Lola didn't care as long as she was paid.

"Hey, kid. You wanna have some fun?"

The boy looked at the ground for a moment, lost in thought, but then quickly looked back up with a smile.

"Yes. Do you have an apartment we can use?"

Lola smiled and nodded. "Of course. Let's go, kid." Lola put her arm around the boys shoulder, and the two started walking down the street together.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'kid'. My name is…chaos."

"chaos, huh? What a weird name."

"So, what's your name?"

Lola paused for a moment before telling chaos her name. She had worked with many men before, but she couldn't recall any of them being interested in her personally. Eventually, the two reached the tall apartment building that Lola used for her night job. The two entered the building and Lola's room. chaos sat on the bed while Lola locked the door behind them. When she had finished with that, Lola put her purse down on the ground, took off her shoes, and sat next to chaos.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" Lola chuckled a little before kissing chaos on the cheek and undoing his belt buckle. But before she could go any further, chaos gently grabbed her hand and put it on her thigh.

"No. Tonight, you won't have to lift a finger." He smiled and shook his head while taking off his shoes and socks. Lola just sat there stunned while chaos stood up and took off his pants and underwear. This was something that had never happened in Lola's work history either. The guys she dealt with usually let her do all the work. This was nice…but kind of weird. As chaos slipped off his shirt, Lola snapped out of it and chuckled again.

"What's with the fake kindness? You know, if you're expecting the check to be less if you're really nice, you're quite mistaken." Lola got fully on the bed while chaos sat next to her.

"No, it's nothing like that at all. I just thought that you'd like not doing everything tonight. It probably gets tiring after awhile."

"You have no idea. Every time I service someone, they want me to do everything. It gets a little tiring sometimes."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that tonight." chaos kissed Lola before getting on top of her. Quickly and gently, he pulled off her dress and tossed it next to the bed before kissing her again. While kissing her, chaos started lightly massaging Lola's breasts. While she hadn't received enough pleasure to moan, Lola started to breath heavier and a light coat of sweat started to cover her body. chaos started kissing Lola on the neck, moving towards her breasts. As chaos kissed and sucked Lola's nipples, he massaged Lola's ass with one hand and her stomach and inner thigh with the other. As Lola started to moan, she noticed that chaos was getting hard. Grinning a little, she started to reach for it, but before she could touch it, chaos gently grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart.

"I told you that I would take care of you tonight. You just relax."

"R-right…" Lola mumbled. While she didn't mind getting most of the pleasure, she wasn't sure why chaos was acting like this, as not many people-if any-did. It was odd for him to act like this. But what was even odder was how chaos's heartbeat was calming her down. chaos smiled as Lola removed her hand from his chest. He then went back to work, kissing and sucking Lola's breasts while caressing her inner thigh and butt. After a little while-and lots of moans-chaos's kisses started heading southward. He kissed every pleasurable spot on her stomach-how chaos found these out, Lola would never know-before taking off her underwear, tossing it off the bed, and kissing her on the clit. As chaos gently kissed and sucked Lola's clit, Lola started gasping and moaning even louder, as well as squirming a little and moving her pelvis up and down.

Despite Lola's movements, chaos was able to keep licking, sucking, and lightly biting Lola's clit. Just when Lola was about to climax, chaos stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Is it okay if I put it in?"

"Y-yes…" Lola replied, breathing heavily. While Lola didn't mind the sweat and the pleasure, she wondered how chaos knew that the clitoris was a major pleasure point. Not even adult guys knew this sometimes, so how did chaos? Before Lola could think of an answer, chaos had managed to crawl up so that he was face-to-face with Lola again. Smiling, he began to kiss and massage Lola's breasts again. After a few minutes, chaos spread Lola's legs apart with his down and put his penis into her. Starting to thrust slowly, chaos massaged Lola's breasts more quickly and did the same with his kissing. For a moment, chaos paused to ask whether Lola wanted to French kiss, and upon hearing that she didn't, he went back to it, thrusting even faster. Lola moaned from the back of her throat and her legs squirmed with delight.

As they went, chaos's thrust went faster and faster until Lola shook off his kisses.

"I'm going to…"

"It's alright. Go ahead. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

And so, Lola came, with chaos following her shortly afterwards. When they had both came, chaos pulled out from Lola and snuggled next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Lola, who was trying to calm down after such a great session, managed to when chaos put his arm around her.

"T-that was wonderful! How did you learn to please a girl like that?"

"I'm glad you were satisfied." chaos replied, ignoring the question. "I didn't wear a condom or anything like that. Will that be a problem?" Lola shook her head.

"I got my tubes tied a long time ago. There's nothing to worry about. I am exhausted though. That was quite the roll in the hay."

"Indeed." chaos replied, pulling the blanket over them. "If you're tired, you should get some rest. But…I do have one question. Do you enjoy this line of work?" Lola shrugged.

"Sometimes, but it's mostly a way to scrape up some extra cash."

"I see. If you don't enjoy it, then why don't you take on a night job that you do like? There's plenty out there that'll pay more than this. Plus, it'll be legal and you won't have to worry about getting mugged, robbed, or raped." Lola sighed. She usually didn't tell people about the fear that kept her in this job, but…she felt like she could tell chaos.

"You see…I'm not the best looking girl out there, and I'm a little scared…that this job will be the only time I sleep with or get affection from guys." Lola was sure chaos would laugh at that. Even though that was a big fear for her, she was sure that pretty people like chaos would only find it amusing. However, to her surprise, chaos didn't laugh. Instead, he gently rubbed her on the head, like she was a cat or a child. It was comforting, somehow.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You may not realize it right now, but you're quite beautiful. I'm sure several nice guys think so, but if you stay in this profession, you'll never meet them."

"I see…" Lola replied, nodding. "Why are you giving me advice anyway?" She asked, yawning.

chaos sighed and looked away. "I had a friend a long time ago who was a prostitute. That profession was never very kind to her." chaos waited for Lola's reply and when it didn't come, he looked at her again, only to find that she had fallen asleep. With a smile, chaos kissed Lola on the head, put his arm around her stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Lola woke up to find that chaos had already left. The only evidence that he had ever been there was a fifty dollar bill that was lying on a table next to the bed. Lola was sad that he had left without saying goodbye, but her mind was mainly focused on the advice he had given her. As she put on her clothes and shoes, Lola decided that she was going to stop being a prostitute. Maybe…she would find a nice guy if she quit. Maybe a better life would come out of this. And so, after putting away the fifty bucks in her purse and putting said purse over her shoulder, Lola walked out of the room.


End file.
